Les larmes d'un guerrier
by Nevermind555
Summary: Seul face à lui-même, Livaï accuse le choc. Un état dans lequel personne ne l'a jamais vu. La violence avec laquelle ses émotions se libèrent ne mérite aucun témoin. Seul. OS. Livaï.


_Le magnifique fanart de Dinklebert - que je salue au passage - m'a inspiré ce court récit. Un Ackermann n'a pas pour unique vocation de tuer. Il porte également des fardeaux lourds comme le monde._

**Les larmes d'un guerrier**

Il est un rivage où l'on n'entre pas, pas même avec une autorisation expresse du capitaine. Un rivage qui baigne l'ordinaire, un rivage sans palmier où seule l'ombre des morts se dresse en guise de stèle. Il en a trop vu, des atrocités. Il en a trop bu, de l'eau amère.

Et parfois cela remonte, cela refoule sans qu'il soit capable de le maîtriser.

Alors il se choisit un endroit dans les écuries, à l'aube, lorsque le campement est encore endormi, et il s'installe sur un carré de paille ficelé.

Un long tremblement le ceint, lui remontant le long de la colonne, et il sent quelque chose souiller ses joues. C'est salé, comme ce qu'Armin prétend être l'océan.

* * *

Livaï pleure seul. Le Caporal chef est réputé être un homme dur et solitaire. Son entourage se solde à quelques "élus". Il a déjà tant perdu... qu'il est incapable de dire adieu.

Livaï est l'essence même de ce qu'on attend d'un soldat ; aucun état d'âme, une machine de guerre.

Là, seul, il pleure en silence. Les larmes roulent abondamment sur ses joues creusées par la détresse et la répugnance.

Aucun sanglot ne le traverse - il ne saurait qu'en faire !...

Il pleure ses morts. Il pleure la vie. Il pleure ce qu'il n'a pas su retenir. Ses amis...

L'un après l'autre, les titans lui prennent tout, arrachent des lambeaux à son cœur, déchirent ses sentiments comme s'il s'agissait d'un festin !...

* * *

Le sang... le sang... partout. Toujours. Accroché à ses pas. Son sang mais surtout celui des autres. Des aimés...

Un hoquet le traverse lorsque son cerveau lui restitue l'image fidèle des restes de Furlan et d'Isabelle, sur le champ de bataille souillé de boue pourpre.

"Oh bordel... pas maintenant !... Putain, tu vas me foutre la paix, espèce de charogne ?!" se frappant la tête, des deux mains, pour faire basculer de tels images imprimées sur la rétine.

Livaï serre les dents. Inutile. Attendre que ça passe. Prendre son mal en patience.

Cette crise va passer comme toutes les autres...

Sa carcasse entière tremble sous l'afflux régulier des émotions trop longtemps négligées et ravalées.

* * *

Livaï essuie les traîtresses d'un revers énergique. Il renifle. Cependant, ces vaines tentatives ne semblent d'aucun secours et cela continue à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Encore une minute. Il se donne encore une minute pour en finir avec cette crise. Cette salope lui a d'abord tordu le ventre et noué l'estomac ; il a été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis deux jours. Puis elle lui a filé la migraine. Il aurait souhaité se cogner la tête au mur pour que cela cesse.

Les prémisses... oh il les connaît par cœur.

Et elles se terminent toujours de la même manière ; isolé, en perdition, sans personne à qui se raccrocher. On dit que pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un est salutaire. Seulement voilà, Livaï se doit de consoler, de redresser ceux que les titans brisent. Il utilise souvent la manière forte mais il ne connaît qu'elle et ce depuis l'enfance. Gamin, il ne chialait jamais. Il se contentait de haïr pour seule force. La seule fois où il s'est autorisé une émotion, ce cher Kenny lui a envoyé une rouste en pleine face.

"Ravale tes putains de larmes, morveux ! C'est la marque des faibles."

Il serait donc faible ?... Lui ?... Livaï ?... "_Humanity's strongest_" ?... Laissez moi rire !...

La minute s'achève et elles coulent toujours, brouillant sa vue d'ordinaire perçante.

Putain, elles vont s'arrêter, merde ?!

* * *

Son cerveau se plaît à engranger sur le corps inerte de sa mère reposant sur ce lit où elle recevait ses clients. Livaï cligne, cherchant l'air comme un fou.

Il se renverse plusieurs fois sur l'avant, bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

Elle se faisait appeler Olympia et la seule fois où on s'est plu à l'appeler Kuchel c'était pour lui arracher son bien le plus précieux.

Livaï tape des pieds au sol, estomac s'autorisant un salto arrière.

"J'en crève ! J'en crève, bordel !" hurlé, doigts crispés au niveau de la poitrine, haut du corps basculé en avant, fixant cet ennemi invisible nommé destin.

* * *

La colère prend le pas sur l'instant. Les larmes tarissent. Lentement. Comme si elles prenaient le temps d'agoniser.

L'envie de frapper. L'envie de se fendre les poings contre n'importe quel obstacle capable de résister. Les murs, généralement. A s'en faire éclater les phalanges !...

Livaï vient de se relever, poings serrés.

Frapper. N'importe quoi.

Le bois qui garnit les traverses fera bien l'affaire. Il conserve d'ailleurs les stigmates de la crise précédente...

Livaï s'effondre, à bout de souffle, affalé sur les genoux. Son estomac rend la bile, dans des spasmes qui lui arrachent tout le système digestif supérieur.

Son corps est moite de sueur - dieu, que la sensation d'être ainsi souillé lui est désagréable !...

Il n'est plus qu'un déchet... comparable à ceux qui garnissent les ruelles sombre des bas-fonds, si Erwin ne l'en avait pas tiré.

* * *

La dernière turpitude que lui joue son cerveau est un flash vivace sur le corps sacrifié de Petra.

La façon dont il a fallu le "désarticuler" du tronc dans lequel il était figé.

La manière dont il s'est avéré nécessaire de s'en délester pour alléger la carriole coursée par un de ces monstres - sa chevelure blond vénitien qui virevoltait encore dans les airs au moment où la tête est apparue hors de la housse de jute...

Abandonner son corps dans la nature, sans pouvoir lui offrir d'autre sépulture que le territoire ennemi...

"Ça me bouffe ! Ça me bouffe, t'entends ?!"

Et pour couronner le tout, le discours de ce père qui venait de tout perdre...

* * *

Le soleil darde la cour de ses premiers rayons. Une nouvelle journée sanglante se lève.

Au loin, les défunts murmurent leur litanie incessante : "Nos morts ont-elles été utiles ?..."

Livaï fait quelques pas dans la pénombre. Ses yeux piquent, muqueuses rougies. Il pourrait les maudire d'afficher ainsi cette impudique faiblesse.

Il va bientôt y avoir du mouvement ici. Livaï perçoit d'ailleurs le brouhaha qui anime le réveil des soldats.

Il va falloir qu'il endosse le rôle qu'il joue depuis des années - il n'en connaît pas d'autre, de toute manière !...

Il erre encore un instant puis rend son pas décidé jusqu'à la sortie des écuries, s'offrant un bain de lumière, ébloui par la force prise par les rayons. Il se protège les yeux, envisageant les imposants bâtiments un court instant.

Son premier combat de la journée vient de s'achever.


End file.
